Pétalos de Sakura
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Pero no quería, no quería mirar aquellas hermosas flores que hacían que cada año su corazón llorara/"Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor,Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón"/cada vez que florezca nuestro amor se hará mas fuerte- acaricio su mejilla- nunca le olvides- beso su frente- por favor, nunca lo olvides- susurro/ SasuSaku


_Hola! Bueno les traje esta breve historia, a quienes leen mis otros fics, discúlpenme mi cerebro esta medio disecado, además de que he tenido muchas cosas que pensar, no se preocupen cada historia la terminaré, aunque me demore diez mil años. Espero me disculpen y disfruten esta historia, que escribí hace un tiempo. _

* * *

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón  
Mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar  
Pero no, pues ya estás muy lejos  
Nuestra flor se marchitó_

_._

_._

Una pelirrosa caminaba por las calles del cálido Japón. Vestía un vestido blanco, con una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos aguja del tono, con un bolso blanco entre sus manos. Caminaba mirando a su alrededor.

Sus jades se centraban en cada cerezo que observaba. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Como cada mañana se dirigía a su trabajo, ejecutiva de una empresa muy importante.

El metro estaba cerca de donde se encontraba, más al caminar lento para observar los árboles, la hora pasaba más rápido de lo que creía.

Pero no era su culpa, aunque claro, su empresa estaba un poco alejada y la hora no estaba su favor.

Se detuvo en uno de los Cerezos. Le observo con un brillo especial. Recordó la fecha y comprendió, cinco años desde aquel día.

Camino hacia la estación del metro que estaba a una cuadra, cuando llego lo tomo enseguida.

Cuando comenzó a andar pudo observar cada cerezo que levemente empezaba a florecer. Trato de evitar mirarles, debía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Pero no quería, no quería mirar aquellas hermosas flores que hacían que cada año su corazón llorara.

.

.

_Al abordar el tren matinal  
la nostalgia no se hizo esperar  
Cada punto me recuerda a los días que fui feliz  
Nuestra graduación fue la conclusión  
de nuestros días de infancia  
Viendo al río busco revivir rastros de mi antiguo yo_

_._

_._

_Era un hermoso día, no por el día, en sí, no, ese día del año 2007, era la graduación de Konoha High School. Muchos alumnos tomaban rumbos diferentes, tomaban el principio de su vida. _

_Se encontraba una pelirrosa mirando a su novio, quien estaba a un lado del Cerezo de la escuela, tan significativo para ellos, allí, hacía cuatro años atrás él le había pedido ser novios demostrando el gran amor que tenían. _

_El pelinegro le miro con una leve sonrisa- te ves hermosa- susurro mirando a la ojijade. _

_Ella observo sus orbes negros sonrojándose. El muchacho tomo las manos de la muchacha- ¿recuerdas la promesa que te hice aquí, Sakura?- pregunto _

_Ella asintió feliz- claro que sí, Sasuke-Kun- hablo con una leve sonrisa_

_No lo olvides nunca-hablo él y beso sus labios como si la vida se acabase_

_Ella le miro confusa- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirando como él sus nombres en el_

_Aquí, en este árbol- dijo él- cada vez que florezca nuestro amor se hará mas fuerte- acaricio su mejilla- nunca le olvides- beso su frente- por favor, nunca lo olvides- susurro y giro observando a su padre esperarle con el ceño fruncido. _

_Sasuke comenzó a caminar sin mirarle sin decirle nada. Sakura le miro confusa entonces comprendió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió tras de él- ¡¿Te iras?! – grito con dolor. _

_Sasuke solo giro levemente su cabeza demostrando en sus orbes la tan temida respuesta. _

_._

_._

_Tiempo después Ino, su mejor amiga, hermana de Naruto, mejor amigo del ojinegro le comento que él se había marchado a Londres para hacerse cargo luego de estudiar de la empresa familiar. _

_._

_._

_Nuestra primavera ya llegó a su fin  
con caminos separados por tomar  
Y el futuro aunque promete no  
puedo evitar que el temor me asalte  
Mientras viajo en el tren puedo advertir  
los cerezos que ya están floreciendo  
y puedo escuchar  
muy claramente  
tu melodiosa voz_

_._

_._

Sakura trago grueso. Cinco años desde entonces y lo amaba como una idiota aun sabiendo como seguía el, él un gran empresario de la Corporación Uchiha, comprometido con una linda chica pelirroja, modelo y actriz de Londres.

Miro por la ventanilla, cada primavera era lo mismo. El sol dio justo al vidrio haciendo reflejar su cara en la ventana, observo sus jades, los cuales estaba cristalizados. Estúpida.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer pasar el sabor amargo de su alma. Pero era inevitable.

_._

_._

_Sakura, te amo- dijo él abrazándole por la espalda mientas ambos viajaban a la casa de la muchacha. _

_Yo también te amo Sasuke- hablo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se giraba para verle su rostro- para siempre _

_Para siempre-susurro él _

_._

_-¡Sakura!- grito despertándola, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. _

_._

_._

La ojijade abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_._

_._

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón  
Mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar  
Pero no, pues ya estás muy lejos  
Nuestra flor se marchitó_

_._

_._

Cuando el tren llego a su estación bajo de él y camino en dirección a la salida, aun le quedaban un par de cuadras. Miro su alrededor, las flores demostraban que la primavera llegaba con más fuerza que nunca. Y con ella, promesas rotas.

Sakura entro al edificio y tomo el ascensor, piso número cuarenta y cinco. Se observo en el espejo del ascensor tratando de relajarse.

Cuando se abrió la puerta observo a su amiga, Ino, quien trabajaba allí, esta le miro preocupada.

¿Qué sucede, cerda?- pregunto la ojijade

Sakura- susurro ella- Sasuke volverá a Japón- dijo en titubeo.

¿Qué?- pregunto de golpe.

Naruto me lo conto- hablo- viene a ver a sus padres

.

.

Sakura estaba en casa, habían pasado unos días desde la noticia, Naruto le había pasado el mail del moreno, tal vez, para sentirse segura y no una completa desconocida. ¿Realmente volvería?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no lo olvidaba y ya? ¿Por qué él había olvidado su promesa?

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tal vez podría entregarla a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, un amigo cercano a ella.

_._

_._

_La carta que estoy escribiéndote  
dice que todo va muy bien  
pero sé que conociéndote  
no lo vas a creer  
Y ahora en la ciudad todo floreció  
Es primavera otra vez  
Otro año que debo pasar  
sin que tú a mi lado estés_

_._

_._

_Sakura- dijo él alzando la ceja- no sabes mentir- río el peliazabache _

_De verdad Sasuke, estoy bien- titubeo molesta _

_No seas terca- susurro acariciando su mano- te conozco mejor de lo crees, aunque escribieras se cuando mientes_

_._

_._

Sakura leyó la hoja. Estúpida. Él la llegaba a conocer mejor que ella a si misma, ¿de que servía? Miro por la ventana, era viernes de noche, pero aun así se notaba la primavera y los pétalos de cerezo caer.

Maldita primavera.

_._

_._

_Aunque es muy difícil, lo resistiré  
y gracias a eso sé que maduraré  
A veces la distancia pone a prueba a las personas  
Lo más triste es que en verdad te amaba  
y ahora tengo entre mis manos  
los pétalos que están siempre cayendo  
como mi corazón_

_._

_._

Sakura caminaba hacia la mansión Uchiha, sus ojos destallaban la tristeza y miedo de cometer un error, sus labios apretados, su cabello suelto que jugueteaba con el viento. Paro de golpe. Los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor.

A lo lejos le vio. A su lado iba aquella pelirroja de la que tanto habían hablado.

Su corazón titubeo.

.

.

_Nunca amare a nadie más Haruno- dijo serio- ¿Comprendes?- ella asintió _

_._

_cada vez que florezca nuestro amor se hará mas fuerte- acaricio su mejilla- nunca le olvides- beso su frente- por favor, nunca lo olvides- susurro _

_._

_._

Sus piernas tambalearon, aun el viento hacia que los pétalos cayeran cerca de su cuerpo. Ella lo amaba. Como a nadie.

Como si fuese por arte de magia, él giro su cabeza y observo los cerezos encontrándose con la chica agachada en el suelo- Sakura- susurro

.

.

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón  
Aún ahora tus palabras dejan huella en mi interior  
Y ya no podría olvidarlas  
Nuestro amor no morirá_

_._

_._

Sakura subió su mirada encontrándose con él- Sasuke- susurro ella sorprendida, jamás espero que le viera.

El ojinegro le paro con cuidado- Sakura- susurro- no puedo creerlo eres tú- dijo abrazándole fuertemente

Sakura sollozo y soltó su agarre, le observo un segundo y no importaba si estaba con tacos corrió como una niña asustada.

¡Sakura!- escucho al ojinegro gritarle.

_._

_._

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón  
Esas primaveras que vivimos nunca volverán  
Ahora están grabadas en mi pecho_

_._

_._

Sakura llego a una plaza, se sentó en una banca, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué?

Cerró sus ojos.

_._

_._

_¡Sasuke sígueme!- grito ella mientras el viento jugueteaba en su pelo y los pétalos de la flor se pegaban a él _

_El Uchiha alzo una ceja al ver a la ojijade correr, más decidió seguir su juego, cuando le atrapo cayo encima de ella- te amo flor de cerezo- susurro y beso suavemente sus labios _

_._

_¿Dónde vamos Sasuke?- pregunto ella expectante _

_Ya lo veras- susurro él mientras la llevaba vendada de ojos. _

_Cuando saco el vendado ella observo su alrededor- es hermoso- hablo mirando alrededor el jardín- ¿Dónde estamos? _

_Hmp, mas adelante lo sabrás Sakura- hablo él tomando una flor mientras se la colocaba en su cabello- te amo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

_¿Para siempre?- pregunto inflando sus mejillas como pequeña _

_Para siempre- prometió abrazándole_

_._

_¿Sasuke que hacemos acá?- pregunto inflando las mejillas la muchacha- es donde me trajiste el año pasado- murmuro mirándole _

_Si, lo sé- dijo él- Quiero contarte algo- susurro él, ella le miro- ¿sabes porque amo la primavera?- ella negó- yo te conocí cuando pequeño Saku- dijo sorprendiéndole- en un parque de Cerezos, desde aquel día soñé en volver a verte hasta que entraste a la escuela, supe que eras tu _

_Entonces, ¿Por qué eras tan idiota conmigo?- hablo reprochándole- si me querías ahí, ¿Por qué estabas como un playboy? _

_Hn- sonrío de medio lado- ¿Estas celosa?- ella negó sonrojada- Sakura, jamás me sentí así, es la primera vez que me enamoro- susurro- eres la mujer de mi vida, por algo solo estoy contigo ¿no? _

_Sasuke- hablo maravillada- jamás habías dicho algo tan cursi- dijo con una leve sonrisa _

_El giro la cabeza- no lo digas a nadie- siseo con una venita hinchada y un tic en el ojo- debo cuidar una reputación_

_._

_._

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón  
Esas primaveras que vivimos nunca volverán  
Ahora están grabadas en mi pecho_

_._

_._

_Ella sonrío y beso la punta de su nariz, él le sonrió y abrazo por la cintura hablándole en su oído- además de eso- susurro muy bajito- hay una razón por la que te traje aquí- dijo él, ella se separo levemente- esta es una casa abandonada ¿verdad?_

_Verdad- hablo ella- ¿Qué pasa con eso? _

_Cuando nos casemos será tuya- dijo con una sonrisa- esta casa será tuya, porque tu serás mía Sakura Haruno, tu serás una Uchiha _

_Ella le miro y beso apasionadamente. _

_._

_._

_Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos en flor  
Remembranzas de cuando estábamos juntos los dos  
El soñar que habrá otra primavera para nuestro amor  
es lo que me da la esperanza  
Nuestra flor revivirá_

_._

_._

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, eso habían sido los recuerdos de las hermosas primaveras que tuvo con el único hombre que había amado.

Se levanto del banco y camino en dirección a casa, necesitaba descansar. Pero entonces _él_ le tomo del brazo girándole para besarle con pasión y amor- te amo- le susurro sobre sus labios- volví por ti, vine a romper mi compromiso Sakura- dijo él

Ella le observo con sus jades- Te amo- susurro nuevamente él- jamás te olvide, te lo prometí Sakura-dijo, ella no decía nada- te lo prometí, tu serás una Uchiha, tu serás Sakura Uchiha.

Ella no dijo más y le beso. Tal vez, ahora volvería a amar la primavera.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado, lo escribí hace un tiempo, lo volví a leer, me quedo, según yo, bonito, pero no tanto como quería._

_Ojalá me digan su opinión, y perdón por los otros fics. _

_Besos. Mila. _


End file.
